septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos Darkhart
Kronos is a well known guest member of the crew, A rugged round the edges male with stern beliefs this is a pirate thats experienced the hard life on the oceans through a hands on approach. Though raised by those more corrupt he remains a truly loyal companion and a man who looks out for his friends no matter what, putting his life on the line with the upmost bravery his loyalties lie with his family and the crew. Talents and Skills * Kronos is a skilled Warlock, Trained from a young age he wields great potential as a physical fighter and magic user. * Kronos is a skilled swordsman, again trained up from a young age his sword is his most trusted weapon and one that he isn't afraid to use when needed. * Due to his stubborn attitude and his self assurance he is well known to be a good leader, leading crews into battle with confidence. * Also handy with a firearm, Kronos has proved a decent aim when needed in combat but holds more confident in a sword based battle. * A male who takes great pride in his physical strength as well as his skill with a weapon, Kronos is a worthy opponent on hand to hand combat and packs a punch. * Though rough around the edges, Kronos is an excellent listener and often offers his council to those around him in need of advice no matter the situation. * One of the most determined individuals you could meet, it is rare Kronos himself will pull back during battle unless the lives of those beside him are at great risk. * Due to his experience of life on the ocean his knowledge of the lands and the oceans is above average. * Another talent learnt from those around him, he is an excellent negotiatior and has used his slick tongue to talk his way out of many sticky situations. Weapons * Valour Valour is Kronos' trusty sword, a weapon he rarely leaves at home it is a sword forged from ore from the mountainous regions in Regazya mixed with Onyx to give it a slick black tint. It is rumoured the male can also use this sword to conduct larger scale magical skills but he has only been noted to do this in life or death situations. A sword given to him by his father it is known to be fairly old but a trusty sword. * Cracie Cracie is Kronos' summon. Taking the form of a Raven he channels an excessive amount of dark magic due to Kronos' roots as a Warlock however he personally has never used it for bad intentions. The main roots of this dark magic come from Kronos' grandfather who was a malicious and tainted magic user. Cracie himself lived a human life before being captured and turned into the summon form he is today. He can be used as a decoy and can be sent out to battle using his air manipulation abilities as well as a scythe made of the magic he wields. * Persephone Persephone is a dual pistol which Kronos only uses if absolutely necessary. He is unsure how he came to have them though he believes they were crafted by his Grandmother and given to him by his father. Combat Skills and Abilities * Kronos is an excellent swordsman, Trained up from a young age by his father he prefers to work with his trusty handheld weapon and continues to train and fine tune his abilities to this day. * He can use pistols in combat when needed, again this is a skill that was taught by his father however after seeing a preference to swords his father quickly focused his training on the primary weapon. * Kronos is able to concentrate his magic into the form of a summon best known as Cracie. He can use Cracie to his every will and is able to control him in combat from a considerable distance. * He has great physical strength, Putting as much time into his body as he does his magic and weaponry. * He is able to use dark magic that takes the form of birds, meaning his key magical traits are linked to air based magic * He is good with head on combat, if the aim of the game is to kill without mercy then Kronos is the kind of person to have on your side. Education and Intelligence Background Kronos was taught everything he knows from the crews he has traveled with and his parents, He holds the basic abilities to write and read and is fairly well spoken however he's not the brightest spark. He has never had any type of professional schooling nor has he ever attended any kind of edcational facility on land. He is most knowledgable with things such as the pirate code and the stories of pirates rather than how to do maths and the great poems. It is because of his less than fulfilling educational support that Kronos wants his children to have the very best available to them. Goals Short term Kronos wishes to get by each day alive, He has little interest in material posessions and only wishes to spend time on land beside Scorpia and his children. In the long run Kronos wishes to settle down and raise his family safely. Though he has a past with the ocean he feels his present is best spent with the family he has and in doing so he must put the past behind him. Over time the rugged ocean bound male has been tamed into fatherhood and wishes to watch his children grow up and live their own lives/ Personality Kornos at first appearance can appear rough around the edges and a little cold hearted, These being traits he picked up from his father. Beneath the surface he puts up Kronos cares for those close to him and would fight to protect that no matter the cost. He has a bit of a temper and is extremely protective of his children and at times his wife. He is also known to be relatively sly and mysterious.but this is usually due to him not wanting to appear as weak or a pushover to those he has never met before. Overall he tries his best to keep his head high and remain as a strong leader type. Weaknesses * Kronos is extremely headstrong and rushes into situations without thinking, He's a bit of a knucklehead and if he's got his head set on something he's difficult to convince otherwise. * He is extremely stubborn, making him difficult to work with in a team situation unless he is in a leading role. * He's not the brightest spark and won't think hard about strategies, more of head force. * He is extremely reliant on his sword. * He focusses a lot of his energy and time into his summon, Allowing it to be the most powerful weapon he harnesses. Due to this he becomes fatigued and exhausted quickly. * He is easily wound up and irritated, Once he's lost his cool in a battle he fights recklessly. * His children, Kronos would put his own life on the line to protect them both. Beliefs Kronos isn't at all religious and does not believe in any kind of god or idol. Neither of his parents were religious either which is a great factor towards his own beliefs. When first on the ocean he was a strict follower of the pirate code and obeyed all he was told with complete seriousness however now he barely sticks to them. Appearance Standing at 6ft, Kronos is a strong build muscular male. He has past shoulder length rusty red hair that is shaven on one side with a slight wave to it, If looked at closely you can also find that he has three tiny ringlettes in his hair from years of people playing with it. He has piercing green eyes and a lightly tanned complexion. He also has light facial scars from years upon a rough pirate ship as a child. Facially Kronos has an extremely sharp jawline and defined features which is inherited from his father. He has pointed elf ears which are pierced from lobe to tip. He also wears a single feather on an earring given to him by Scorpia. He treasures this alongside a necklace with a feather from Scorpia. He's most often seen in leather and jackets and darker colours. Relationships Parents Draco Noel Darkhart Kronos had an extremely close relationship with his father. Looking up to him as a role model due to being surrounded by Pirates from a young age. Draco was a rough around the edges male and was most known as heartless and ruthless. The crew he was around were ruthless. They would raid and kill without mercy.His closeness with his father was due to him having no other figures to look up, He was also close to his mother, but due to him being sent to land shortly before they died at a young age he can't remember too much about his parents, only that they did love and care for him. Emelia Dove Darkhart Again, Kronos had a close relationship with his mother. The harsh life lessons taught by his father were often counteracted with the kind heart and gentle words of his mother. She was the nurturing of the two parents and would be the one to have a more hands on personal bond with the male. again due to loosing both parents at a young age he doesn't remember much of her other than she was the more affectionate of the two parents. Partner Scorpia Darkhart Kronos holds a particularly close relationship with the female, Having known her from a young age due to the two travelling onboard together. Being someone of similar age to himself at the time he clung to her as company and tried to create a friendship with her. At first the stubborn male found it difficult to crack past her cold exterior but later found that to be no real fault of her own. The more and more time spent together Kronos quickly noticed his own affections towards her and went to the crew of the ship he boarded for advice, however their words proved more harmful than anything. After a rocky start of declaring his affections, Kronos went above and beyond to prove himself to be better than the crew. He started to seek the females attention over his fathers and his ruthless brute nature seemed to be tamed. When asked to this day Kronos swears blind that he has loved her since the day he first lay eyes on her, and to this day thats the truth. Children Opal Darkhart Kronos adores Opal with all his heart, With her being his first daughter he seeks to protect her with all that he has. Kronos himself holds a particularly strong bond with her as he had to bring up his children mostly independently due to Scorpia having no experience with children at all. with Opal currently being at a rebellious age, She clashes a lot with her mother and just seeks her affections, due to her being half Hitherim and half human, she cannot feel emotion but understands it and because of this has a difficult time expressing how she feels making her quite an angry little thing. Onyx Darkhart Due to Onyx still being a baby the only real bond Kronos has with him is the desire to protect and nurture him as he does Opal. Background Kronos was born from a father whose life was enriched in piracy and a mother who was taken as his prisoner. Kronos lived something of a normal life, From a young age all he wanted was the attention of his father however he was nowhere near as corrupt as his ancestors had proved to be. As a baby he was raised on land after his parents had settled and began to build a life together. When he was eight, the two decided to take him onboard and show him what it was like to live on the ocean, This being his first real taste of piracy. The three lived together onboard Matthews ship and were peaceful for a short while, until Kronos parents were killed in a raid. From this point onward he was taken in by Matthews crew and lived alongside them as a ships dog, cleaning and dealing with any mess. Kronos was particularly taken by a young Hitheram girl that the crew had taken in, Spending a lot of time with the female due to their similar age range. He was particularly close with her from this point onwards and developed an extreme crush on her, Turning to the crew for advice. The crew polluted the young boys mind, Persuading him to be more brutish and rough towards her which led to the male raping her. Consumed by the guilt of not knowing how to get her to forgive him he continued on to work for Scorpias forgiveness. Kronos also flung himself off the side of the boat when he almost lost a feather she gave to him, This being the act that brought the two closer together once again. As the two grew older they inevitably fell in love and when the time was right Kronos tok her hand in marriage. The two have drifted between land an ocean in order to raise their children but also hold a loyalty to Septimo. All he truly wants to do is settle down with Scorpia and raise his children to have a normal life.Category:AbelOutcastCategory:Characters Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas Category:Guest Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo